


Bad Blood

by fromthemoonandsaturn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthemoonandsaturn/pseuds/fromthemoonandsaturn
Summary: “cause baby now we got bloodyou know we used to be mad love”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Collections: Harry Potter Fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: Okay here we go can't believe i'm finally posting this this is my first fan fiction so there is definitely gonna be also mistakes. Thank you so much for reading it means the world to me. I'll try my best to update often but I am in high school so we all know how that goes. Hope you enjoy. Love Love Love you, Saturn
> 
> this book is also up on wattpad @-moonandsaturn  
> i recommend reading the intro on wattpad because there’s pictures so you get more of a visual  
> of the story

Lucy Boynton as **Cecilia Malfoy**  
 _a maleficent slytherin who hates harry potter_

Daniel Radcliffe as **Harry Potter**  
 _the chosen one_

Natasha Liu Bordizzo as **Iris Thompson**  
 _a hopeless ravenclaw who's best_  
 _friends with cecilia malfoy_

all the original harry potter characters  
as themselves

playlist  
 _bad blood by taylor swift_  
sober by lorde  
rooms on fire by stevie nicks  
illicit affairs by taylor swift  
pumped up kicked by foster the people  
drunk on halloween by the wallows  
fell in love with a girl by the white stripes  
come a little closer by cage the elephant  
champagne problems by taylor swift  
halloween by phoebe bridgers  
cruel summer by taylor swift  
playlist on my spotify **annabelleg12356**

**started february 27 2021**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first chapter it’s a little short sorry

"Cece wake up" Cecilia opened her eyes and saw her best friend Iris nudging her awake. "Yeah what?" Cecilia spoke trying to remember where she was."Come on we have to put on our robes, we will be at Hogwarts soon." "Oh Merlin was I asleep for that long?"The blonde girl said standing up to grad her robes out of her bag. "No just for about an hour you did leave me alone with my thoughts though. And you know how that goes." Iris said. Cecilia chuckled "sorry about that next time I'll do better."

Iris and Cecilia sat in their compartment alone after come back from changing into their robes. "Did you hear the rumor going around." Iris said trying to fill the silence "What rumor?" Cecilia questioned."That the Triwizard Tournament is gonna be held at Hogwarts this year." 

Looking up from her book with a confused face Cecilia said, " I doubt it I've heard Father say that they banned it because of how many deaths it caused. Why would they bring it back?" "Maybe as a distraction since what happened at the World Cup?" 

Cecilia had hear briefly about what might have happened at the World Cup. Her father didn't let her attend said she would be a waste of ticket and she would just read during the entire thing. He wasn't wrong but she wouldn't admit it to him. 

Father and Draco never spoke of it when they came home. Which weird because Draco usually talks her ears off about these thing. But this time it was different something else happened that they didn't speak of in the news. In a few weeks it was totally forgotten about.

"Maybe but I doubt it." Iris shrugged her shoulders. They both returned to what they were doing. It was quiet once again in their compartment with just the two of them.

____

Hogwarts looked as beautiful as ever. Candles light everywhere, the colors blue,green,red, and yellow all throughout the room. Cecilia always loved the first day at Hogwarts. The excitement everyone had for the new year. The first years nervous faces as they were about to be sorted. Reuniting with friends she didn't see for months. Her favorite teachers greeting her again after the long months of summer.

Cecilia always sat at the end of the Slytherin table with her two friends. There was Daniel a tall tan boy with dark hair who always needed help with his studies. And Athena a prideful girl who never let anyone second guess her. They weren't the tightest bunch. They were only really friends because they didn't have anyone else. She still enjoyed their company.

"Hey Cecilia, heard you and Luke broke up"she looked up from her book to see Daniel speaking to her. "Uh yeah" the blind girl said awkwardly. "Sorry about that you guys seemed good together" the boy said to her trying to show some compassion. "You  
know some things don't work out. " Cecilia said with a forced smile as she returned to reading. 

Luke Thomas her boyfriend of 8 months broke up with her that summer. The thing that hurt her the most is she didn't know exactly why. One day she got a letter from him saying that it was over. That was it.  
No explanation.

A few weeks later her and Draco visited Diagon Alley to get a few school supplies that forgot on their last trip there.

That's when she saw him. His arm draped around a short dark headed girl she knew as Zara Lee. She wanted to confront him but she knew it was best to leave it alone. I mean he looked so happy. He never looked like that with her. She wanted him to be happy but it still hurt he couldn't even tell her the truth.

She was over it now (kinda).

____

The students began to venture out of the hall after Dumbledore had made several announcements and everyone was done eating. Cecilia didn't pay much attention to what Dumbledore said. It was usually just the basics welcoming them back, sorting the first years, and the announcement of the new defense against the dark arts teacher. This year the announcement was pretty entertaining a little scary. She didn't care that much he would be gone by next year anyways.

"Cecilia" turning around she saw Tate. The Hufflepuff boy who she met while accidentally hurting him during a Defense Aginst the Dark Arts class in second year. " Tate how was your summer? I didn't see you in the train or I would've said hi." Cecilia said while making her way to the Sylternin common room."Oh I sat with Joyce and a few other people. Didn't see you so I figured you were with Iris."

"I was slept most of the train ride. You never answered me how was your summer?" she paused not wanting to tell him the news about her and Luke."The same as always Mum and Dad took me to Italy for like the 5th time." Cecilia rolled her eyes at that. " You are really complaining about going to Italy?" Tate shrugged " so how was your summer?" 

"Fine um hung out with Iris a little bit and um" Cecilia paused and stopped walking not wanting to tell her friend the news of her and Luke. " Me and Luke broke up." Cecilia sighed looking down at her feet not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Oh yeah I figured I saw him and Zara Lee greet each other at the platform. Not a very fun thing to see might I add. Why didn't you write to me when it happened?" Tate questioned his friend. Cecilia looked at the concerned boy and said "Because it's not that big of a deal we dated for a few months. It was better for both of anyways. Can we not talk about this please I'm over it nothing more to say." The slytherin girl said continuing walking with the hufflepuff boy.

"Yeah of course sorry. Changing the subject. Uh are you excited for Defense this year? The new teacher is supposed to be really good." "Tate you know better than anyone of how I feel about that class. No teacher could make it better" the slyterin girl said whole heartedly. "Yes I know our little princess loves her little potions like every other slytherin." Tate said teasing her. Cecilia rolled her eyes at the comment. " Hey without me you wouldn't have passed potions. You should be grateful." 

"I am I truly am. Well I got to go busy day tomorrow lots of thing to do." He said with a huge smile as he backed away to make his way to the Hufflepuff common room. 

"Goodnight Tate" Cecilia said with a smirk on her face. "Goodnight princess don't let the bed bugs bite." Just like that he was gone and she was alone standing on a staircase making her way to the Slyterin common room.

authors note- okay this was probably super terrible but it was really just an intro to Cecilia and her life at hogwarts and stuff. I will be editing throughout adding details here and there. I hoped you enjoyed though I promise the story won't be this boring. Also i see Cecilia as kinda a slytherclaw but more slytherin idk. Sorry it was super short I just wanted to introduce a few characters. Also Iris will be in the story a lot more don't worry.  
Don't forget to vote :)


End file.
